Inspiration
by Shades of Red
Summary: When Scott's secret crush on Kitty starts to fade away, he realizes that all along, he's had true feelings for Rogue. Vote: Kitty or Rogue? My first Evo fic.
1. Prologue

Inspiration - Prologue font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
  
  
**Title**: Inspiration  
  
  
  
  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
**Summary**: When Scott's secret crush on Kitty starts to fade away, he realizes that all along, he's had true feelings for Rogue. Vote: Kitty or Rogue? My first Evo fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Hello... this is my _first_ X-Men: Evolution fanfic. Whee! Go me! Please don't flame... Anyways, in case you somehow skipped the summary, Scott secretly likes Kitty (I know! What a wacky idea!). But then he finally figures out that the girl he _really_ likes is Rogue. I know, I know, it sounds like a Scott/Rogue right from the beginning, but if you guys really want it, I could make it a Scott/Kitty and keep a strong Scott/Rogue friendship alive. Why Scott/Kitty? CAUSE I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE! Poor Scott! All I see are these stupid Remy/Rogue (ech! Mr. Bowl-head!), Pietro/Kitty (double ech!), or Pietro/Rogue (triple ech!) fics... C'mon! WE NEED MORE SCOTT/ROGUE! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TRY A SCOTT/KITTY FOR ONCE?! So that was my two-cents' worth. _(P.S. It'll look better if you click that "minus" thing on the font bar on FanFiction.Net. It's on the right-hand side, sort of under the ad.)_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Rant**: AHHH! Did everyone see the Season opener?! IT WAS GREAT! Maybe a little boring, but GREAT! Great effects, great storyline, and EVERYTHING WAS EXCELLENT! Man, I can't wait for all the other new episodes! And... since I watch so closely at Scott's part in ANY episode... have you noticed that when Scott was about to smack Mystique in the beginning (before the police cop peoples came), Kitty stopped him by holding his arm?! Okay, so it's nothing special, but it's the closest thing to Scott/Kitty! Okay, I'll stop ranting and stuff... If my 'notes' bother you, THEN DON'T READ 'EM! ::blinks, and smiles sweetly:: Thank you for your cooperation!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Special Note to fiReyLighT**: I did it! (This is Vanessa.) A Scott/Kitty! But if the reviewers have their way, it could turn out to be a Scott/Rogue (which, frankly, I don't mind anyway).  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Hel-_lo!_ Who ever said I own X-Men: Evolution? If I did, I'd be RICH AND HAPPY! But I don't. ::sniff:: All characters and other stuffies belong to Marvel (meanies...).  
  
  
  
  
  
**Feedback**: Is always welcome! Press the little review button at the bottom of the page on the left-hand side, or you can personally e-mail me at vanessapinay@yahoo.com. Praises and money accepted. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
**Archiving**: Go ahead. Just e-mail me with your URL (site address) so I know you took it. PLEASE DO THIS FIRST BEFORE PUTTING THIS LAME (haha) FIC ON YOUR SITE.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  
**Inspiration**  
  
  
  
  
  
_Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
By Shades of Red  
  
  
  
  
  
October 1, 2002_  
  
  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know why, really. It's unspeakable, and even unthinkable. And I'm sure _no one_ knows about it. Except for maybe Jean, since she's a telepath, but... I think that if she found out she'd be completely disgusted with me, you know? Nobody _can_ know. It's a secret that I will take with me to the grave. Because if _she_ ever found out that I've liked her the whole time... I know I'd get a big sock to the head by her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
See, everyone thinks I like Jean. Which is true. She was my first crush, after all. How can I stop liking her? She was the only one who really understood me... or maybe she was just the first. I get this feeling that she likes me too... but I always see her with Duncan, probably trying to make me jealous. And it works, too...  
  
  
  
  
  
Lately, Rogue and I have been hanging out more often. She's... I can't really explain it. She's so alone and negative, but once you really get to know her, she's great. We confide in each other a lot, something that I'd like to do with Jean, and even _her_...  
  
  
  
  
  
So, who is this 'her,' you ask? I dare not say or tell a soul, because if I did... well, like I've said before: her boyfriend would come and beat me up. Not that I'm afraid of her boyfriend or anything... we just don't get along. I've tried to protect her from him, like a big brother should. And I'm sure that's all she thinks of me as: a big brother.  
  
  
  
Maybe it's because I treat her like a little sister. I really don't know... How do you treat someone that you're crazy about, but that person loves someone else? I've tried so hard to hide it. That's why I'm positive that no one knows I even think of her as more than just a friend.  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Scott!"  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned around, looking to see _her_. So young, so innocent... Her beauty captivates me every time I see her. I smiled genuinely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her bright eyes shone at me. "Could you give me a ride home after track practice? You're staying, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, the one thing we have in common: track. I'm taking it this year, and I was surprised to see she tried out, too. Of course, girls' and boys' track are two different teams, but most of the time we practice together. Luckily, our coaches are Mr. and Mrs. Kay (duh... they're married), so they both like to have their teams practice together. Today, we obviously had practice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't your boyfriend drive you home?" I said teasingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Scott... you know he never stays after school. Besides, you _always_ give me a ride home after practice. You're staying anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem... Come on... I can always count on you." Her eyes pleaded with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I broke out into a grin. "Alright, you got me. I guess I can drive you home."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great! Thanks, Scott!" She gave me a little hug, which I appreciated greatly. We never get to touch like this, especially with her boyfriend around. Did I mention he's a little over-protective? But hey, who am I to start pointing fingers? After all... I am a bit over-protective myself... aren't I? And besides, if I were him, I'd be _way_ over-protective of this angel, too.  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Hmm... I know it was a bit corny, but bare with me, I'm not too good at this stuff... I know it sounds like Scott is _really_ obsessed with Kitty here, but I'll try not to make it sound like that in later chapters. Have any suggestions, comments, or questions? Then please review! I love 'em!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Next Chapter**: Kitty assumes Scott likes Rogue before Scott has a chance to say anything. And what does Rogue want to ask Scott?  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Inspiration - Chapter 1 font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
  
  
**Title**: Inspiration  
  
  
  
  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
**Summary**: When Scott's secret crush on Kitty starts to fade away, he realizes that all along, he's had true feelings for Rogue. Vote: Kitty or Rogue? My first Evo fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Thank you TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Most of you said Scott/Rogue, and hey, that's fine with me. Scott/Kitty is kinda awkward... And if you think my Author's Notes and junk are too long, just skip them! YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THEM! Since most people are actually fond of Pietro and Gambit (yech!), don't read these notes! They're just make you upset and want to flame! But please don't! It's my first Evo fic, and I am _really_ trying to do my best. And if you _do_ flame... that's okay. Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll see what I can do. I won't be immature about it, I promise. (There was this whole ordeal about a Dragon Ball Z fic, and lots of people were giving advice instead of flaming, but the author kinda got pissed off anyways.) I assure you, I've got more things to do than flame people right back in my Author's Notes. Well, toodles! _(P.S. It'll look better if you click that "minus" thing on the font bar on FanFiction.Net. It's on the right-hand side, sort of under the ad.)_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Rant:**: Did everybody see "The Stuff of Heroes"? Stinky Gambit and Pietro were in it, and it was the first time I've seen Gambit! (Sorry, I'm a fairly new Evo worshiper.) I don't get what's so cool with him! And there was NO HINT that Rogue actually liked him, so nyah! And Pietro was just a little butt-head in this episode, and I LOVED IT! Oh, and did you notice that Kitty mentioned about telling Scott about the whole 'following the BoM' ordeal, but Rogue DIDN'T PAY ANY ATTENTION TO HER?! I was like, "Yes! Call Scooter! GO KITTY! Sensible one. Then at the end, Kitty and Rogue apologized for what happened, and Scott's all eyeing them and thinking, "Now... in the fic 'Inspiration' on FanFiction.Net, who should I pick? Kitty's sensible, but I can't help but love Rogue... Arg!" And then I'm like, "I'm going to upload Chapter 2 on Monday!" So here it is!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Special Thanks**: The wonderful people who have reviewed! Kisses to all of you! (Unless you don't want one...) Next chapter, I'll list those who have reviewed twice, so review if you haven't already!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Special Note**: Vote, vote, vote! Scott/Kitty or Scott/Rogue? Either is fine with me, otherwise I'll make a different ending for each... but that wouldn't be fun...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Hel-_lo!_ Who ever said I own X-Men: Evolution? If I did, I'd be RICH AND HAPPY! But I don't. ::sniff:: All characters and other stuffies belong to Marvel (meanies...).  
  
  
  
  
  
**Feedback**: Is always welcome! Press the little review button at the bottom of the page on the left-hand side, or you can personally e-mail me at vanessapinay@yahoo.com. Praises and money accepted. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
**Archiving**: Go ahead. Just e-mail me with your URL (site address) so I know you took it. PLEASE DO THIS FIRST BEFORE PUTTING THIS LAME (haha) FIC ON YOUR SITE.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  
**Inspiration**  
  
  
  
  
  
_Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
By Shades of Red  
  
  
  
  
  
October 7, 2002_  
  
  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whew! Mrs. Kay has _really_ got to lighten up a bit. Practice today was so harsh."   
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled at her as she climbed into the car. We had just finished practice, and like I had promised, I would drive her home. "Well, you should try _Mr._ Kay. That guy doesn't know when to quit. He thinks we're automobiles or something, like we should run _at least_ 55 miles per hour."  
  
  
  
  
  
She laughed, her dimples showing and her smile broadening. Did I mention that she's absolutely perfect? Oh... I'm sorry. You must still be wondering who she is. You may have a pretty good idea, but please don't faint or anything when I finally say her name.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right, Scott. And I'm sure you're the only one who strives to live up to that, huh?"   
  
  
  
  
  
"How'd you know?" I said teasingly as I started up the engine. See, I can only be myself around _her_. Well, and maybe Rogue, too. I can act silly and stupid, and she won't even care. Speaking of Rogue...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, we have to get Rogue a birthday present or something, you know," I said as we drove back to the Mansion. "Her birthday is in... what? Two weeks?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She nodded. "I'm just not sure what to get her, though. What do you get for someone like her?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know, either... Did she say she even _wanted_ any presents?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think so, but I think it'd be nice to get her something, me being her roommate and all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Aw, she spoiled the surprise. Now you all know who this girl is. If not... then do you ever pay attention to what you're watching on TV? Come on... Pay attention next time you watch X-Men: Evolution! And if you haven't watched it before... it's on Kids' WB on Saturdays at 11:30 AM Central/Eastern time. _And_, the author told you in the summary and last chapter... Oops. I'm not supposed to say that... _any_ways... "Yeah, she's been a good friend to me, too. I was thinking of getting her... I don't know, jewelry or something."   
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty nodded again. "That sounds nice. And maybe some flowers?" She smiled hopefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking. Do you know what her favorite flowers are?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm... lilies, I think."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? I was thinking... well, I don't really know. Does she need a watch? A necklace? I'm not sure..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A necklace would be nice. Or even more..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A ring," I said, breathless. "A ring..." I repeated, trying the sound.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A ring would be perfect..."  
  
  
  
  
  
I could feel her eyes staring at me, then I could see in the corner of my eye that a smile had spread across her face. I was about to ask why she was smiling, but she spoke before I could say anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You like her!"  
  
  
  
  
  
My eyebrows shot up in surprise. That was the _last_ thing I thought she'd say. But if I go along with it, she'll never find out that the girl I like is really _her_.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well..." I said, trying to sound uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew it! Man, I am _so_ good at these things..."  
  
  
  
  
  
I chuckled weakly. "I-I didn't... say that I-I like her or anything..."  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled knowingly. "I know. It's just an instinct. A sixth sense, if you will."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But—"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Scott. Your secret's safe with me." She winked.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed. Great. Now Kitty thinks I like Rogue. I hope she doesn't tell her or anything. I mean, Kitty _is_ being genuine about not telling anybody, but sometimes these kinds of things spill out accidentally.  
  
  
  
  
  
I pulled up to the curb, and we both got out. We walked up to the Mansion, and inside we were greeted by Jean, Kurt, Evan, and Rogue, though Rogue was leaning against the wall with her arms folded and her tough look put on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how did practice go, Scott?" Kurt asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was good, even though Athens is gonna cream us in tomorrow's match up." (**A/N**: Athens is actually the name of _my_ school!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Kitty chimed in. "Athens has a pretty good track team, and I've seen you practice, Scott." (**A/N**: And no, I'm _not_ on the track team. I know someone out there was gonna ask that question, so...)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey now... Does that mean I'm no good?" A smile was tugging at my lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, but I bet any one of the girls is twice as fast as you."  
  
  
  
  
  
I shook my head. "And I always thought it was us _guys_ who had huge egos..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty playfully slapped me on the arm, and I pathetically rubbed my arm, trying my best to look hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ow... that really hurt, Kitty..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, don't be a wimp..."  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled back at her as I made my way to my room. I could hear Kurt, Evan, and Kitty still joking around in the living room. I was surprised to see Rogue standing near my door, with the same look as I had seen her in the living room. I guess I hadn't noticed that she'd slipped away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trying to make eye contact with her, I said, "Hey. I didn't see you when we came in."  
  
  
  
  
  
Her gaze was hard as she stared at the floor. "Yeah, well, you an' Kitty sure seemed busy yerselves today."  
  
  
  
  
  
Needless to say, I was again surprised by her attitude. Usually she wasn't like this... around _me_, anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you... want to talk about something?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah guess, but Ah'd rather talk insahde [1] yer room rather than out here in tha hallway where anyone can hear. If ya know what Ah mean," she added, her gaze still fixed on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh... yeah," I stuttered. I opened the door. "Ladies first." I smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
She just raised an eyebrow and gave me a 'whatever' look as she went in. I just love that look... Whoa. Where'd that come from? Weird...  
  
  
  
  
  
I followed behind her, sitting on my bed next to her. "So..."  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked nervous; her hands were fidgeting with each other. "Ah... Ah was jus'... jus' wonderin' if..."  
  
  
  
  
  
For a moment, I thought she was going to ask me to the dance. See, there's this "girl's choice" dance at Bayville High this weekend, when the girls get to ask the guys to the dance for a change. I had figured that Kitty would ask Lance, Jean would ask Duncan, and nobody would ask me. Actually, Taryn _did_ ask me earlier today, but I hadn't actually said yes to her. I mean, she's nice and all, but I don't think I'd like her for a girlfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Me? I really didn't care about not going. I could just chill in my room, hang out with Rogue and stuff. I was almost positive Rogue wouldn't ask _anyone_ to the dance (not even me, though we'd probably go as friends if we did), considering that incident that she had had when her powers had manifested. But I'm sure she wouldn't ask me something like _that_.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... Ah was wonderin' if... if you were... ya know... goin'... uh, ta tha dance... with anyone... Cause if ya are, that's okay," she rushed before I could answer. "Ah... Ah don't know... Ah was jus' maybe hopin' we could go together... if someone didn't ask you first, of course..."  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole time she was staring at my bed. Again trying to make eye contact with her, I said, "No... no one's asked me yet... I mean, Taryn has..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes became even gloomier as she continued to stare hard at my bedspread.  
  
  
  
  
  
"... but I... I didn't say yes..."  
  
  
  
  
  
I could tell she perked up a little bit after I said that. "I mean, I'd... I'd be glad to go with you, Rogue... I'm just... a little surprised... I guess..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh." She finally looked up at me, her green-amber eyes piercing at me. At least, I _think_ they were green-amber. All I can see through these shades is red. Well, anyway... they were so beautiful and intriguing... Wait a minute. Why am I saying these things? I... I don't like her like that, really. Besides... even if I _did_, she probably likes someone else, you know? Someone who's just perfect for her, and was meant to be her soul mate. I believe in soul mates. But I also believe that the person you have a major crush on is probably the least person to be your soul mate. See, it's just the way things work. That's why I _know_ Kitty and I will never be together, because I have a crush on her. Real love and soul mates aren't just about crushes. At least, the way _I_ look at it. Someday, everyone will find their soul mate, and I believe it's the one you least expect to like. The one that's been right under your nose all along. The one—   
  
  
  
  
  
"Scott?" Rogue looked at me worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoops. I shook my head. Sometimes I get caught up in my thoughts. "Uh... sorry. I was just thinking about something..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. Ah guess... Ah guess Ah'll be goin' now..." She stood up, but an impulse raced through me as I reached out for her hand, suddenly not wanting to see her go so quickly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait..." I said softly, entwining our hands together. I don't even know why I did that... it just felt _right_.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at me, some fear and some worry in her eyes. Man, is she beautiful... Stop it, Scott! Knock it off... Stop...  
  
  
  
  
  
"I..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope briefly filled her eyes for a moment, though I'm not sure why.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I... Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"For what?" She looked a little taken aback.  
  
  
  
  
  
"For asking me to the dance... and," I added, "for being my friend." I simply smiled at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, I saw a tiny smile on her lips curl up. She was so perfect... and beautiful... and insecure. I have to make sure that at the dance I don't act like a jerk or anything... because she deserves better than the cards life has dealt her...  
  
  
  
  
  
I finally let go of her hand, and she slowly left, looking like she wanted to say something more, but didn't. I closed the door gently behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then I flopped onto my bed on my back with my hands behind my head, sighing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Why was I feeling this way about Rogue? I don't understand it. She's a good friend and all, but she's _just_ a friend. But she needs me... somehow I can feel it. She needs someone to take care of all the wounds she's received throughout her life...  
  
  
  
  
  
But come to think of it... so do I.  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Glossary**  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] insahde = inside  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Yay! Scott gets ask to the dance by Rogue! Whee! Go Rogue! Anyway, I think it's so cute how they interact in the real cartoon series. Does the scene sound familiar? Like... "Shadow Dance," maybe? Taryn asks Scott, but this time _Rogue_ asks Scott and he says yes! Hehe... I love being an author. What i _don't_ love is Remy/Rogue. I just wish Gambit would curl up and die somewhere... okay, maybe not, but I sure hope he keeps away from Rogue, because she is _so_ meant for Scott! Okay, enough of my biasness, I apologize to those who _actually_ like Pietro and Gambit. (Hey... how about Pietro/Gambit?! I will probably try one soon, though I'm not really sure how Gambit's personality is because all I've seen him in is "The Stuff of Heroes.") So nyah. (Piebit! Gamtro! Pietrambit! Gietro! Gambietro! There we go! A good name! GAMBIETRO!)  
  
  
  
  
  
**Next Chapter**: Kitty begs Scott to tell her what what Rogue wanted, and finally alone, Scott finds an inspiration like he's never known before while he's working on a metaphor for Creative Writing (English) class.  
  
  
  



End file.
